Mi vida
by Dinora-chan
Summary: Mi nombre es Buttercup Utonio, y esta es la historia de mi vida... ¡Hola! Soy floresilla329 subiendo el fic de Dinora-chan en su cuenta por ella no lo queria subir n n
1. Gran error

Las PPG y los RRB no me pertenecen

En esta historia tienen 18 años las PPG Y 19 los RRB

Los capítulos son muy chiquitos.

Y creo que le cambie las personalidades un poquito a Butch y a Buttercup (ya que son los únicos que salen)

Ok ese era el comentario de Dinora, ahora este es el mio, soy floresilla329 que engaño cruelmente a Dinora para que me mandara su fic (algo extraño por cierto) y cayo en mi trampa, ahora, como Dinora no queria subir su fic, y como yo me sé su contraseña y como de pormedio se están jugando 10 pesos, lo subi n_n.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Gran Error**

Hola soy Buttercup Utonio tengo 18 años y esta es mi historia:

Mi vida antes era bastante feliz hace 3 años, apenas me había superado de la muerte del profesor, pero tenía que haber pasado ese día, 31 de enero del año 2011 a las 10:40 con 33 segundos de la noche, ese día decidí ir a la casa de Butch, me arregle y todo solo por él, porque me habían dicho que el planea declararme su amor, aunque presentía que algo malo me iba a suceder no se qué pero no me importo, pensaba que nada malo me iba a pasar por ser una PowerPuff Girl, _gran error._

Cuando Salí de mi casa alcance a distinguir a ver a un grupo de hombres que estaban tomando pero de todas maneras seguí caminando nadie iba a impedir que este fuera un grandioso día, pero cuando pase al lado de ellos me agarraron y me drogaron instantáneamente, no sabía que pasaba pero me empezaron a drogar demasiado y a hacer que tomara cerveza a la fuerza hasta el punto de que me diera una sobredosis.

Me desnudaron y casi me violan pero no sé porque les dio miedo, lanzaron toda mi ropa al techo de su casa y me echaron a la calle a que deambulara en ropa interior, aunque gracias a eso previne que me muriera por la sobredosis obtenida por esos estúpidos, bueno camine y camine buscando a un policía o más gente pero nada las calles estaban vacías pues claro estaban todos en sus casas ya dormidos o viendo el mundial, pero en eso me di cuenta que llegue a la casa de Butch, Brick y Boomer.

Agarre todas mis fuerzas que me quedaban y logre tocar la puerta lo más fuerte posible para despertarlos si es que ya estaban dormidos, en eso salió Butch recibiéndome con los brazos abiertos para abrazarme y los ojos cerrados, pero al darse cuenta que nadie lo abrazo abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse conmigo, una Buttercup sucia, semidesnuda y con los ojos empapados y rojos de tanto sollozos míos, se quedo paralizado por un momento pero luego me tomo entre sus brazos y me metió adentro de su casa llamando a sus hermanos cuando me vieron rápido se acercaron, me dirigieron al carro de Brick llevándome a este mismo hospital.

Dure dos semanas reponiéndome de los daños causados a mi cuerpo y haciéndome varios estudios para ver que no me hubiera pasado nada a mi organismo.

Pude salir después de 2 semanas pero al siguiente día me llamaron del laboratorio donde me hicieron los estudios diciéndome que era bastante urgentísimo que me presentara haya lo más rápido posible, al llegar los doctores me dieron la peor noticia de mi vida…

* * *

¡¿No que no hacia nada? XD (soy floresilla329)


	2. Malas Noticias

**Capitulo 2: Malas noticias **

Al llegar los doctores me dieron la peor noticia del mundo me había entrado un Cáncer en uno de mis pulmones y solo me quedaban tres años de vida, no lo podía creer y lo peor era que no podía trasplantarse por un pulmón humano tenía que ser de una de mis hermanas o de nuestras contrapartes, me dirigí a mi casa no sabía cómo decirles pero para mi sorpresa cuando llegue a mi casa todos estaban sentados en la sala esperándome que les dijera para que me necesitaban urgentemente, yo solo pude acercarme hacia ellos pero no pude mirarlos a los ojos ni capaz de decirles lo que había pasado, solo les dije que me habían llamado para que firmara unos papeles, no quería arruinar su felicidad que estaba empezando otra vez a comenzar ya que se había hecho novios.

Así pasaron los días…meses, mientras yo me sumergía en una gran depresión y mis hermanas junto con mis amigos empezaban a sospechar sobre mi enfermedad por mis constantes desmayos y mis idas al hospital. El cáncer me hizo perder todos los miedos, sobre todo el miedo a la muerte. Empecé a ir a Quimioterapia... es lo peor. Mi cabello se empezó a caer, me dieron muchas nauseas y casi ni me podía levantar de la cama. Mis uñas se empezaron a caer en pedazos. ¡ Mis uñas! Si me hubieran visto mis hermanas y mis amigos, creo que no me reconocerían, bajé de peso y casi he perdido la mitad de mi cabellera, lo bueno es que rente una casa para quedarme ahí mientras pasaba todo lo de la quimioterapia. Después de 2 años los doctores me dijeron que estaba mejorando favorablemente, Al fin, ahora estoy descansando de todo. Recupere mi cabellera y mis uñas volvieron. No más nauseas ni dolores.

Y aquí estoy de nuevo en este hospital, pero ahora no estoy por mis desmayos, si no porque los doctores me han dicho que el cáncer ha desaparecido, este es el día más feliz de mi vida, ya no uso pelucas y he regresado a la casa. Pero que me está pasando me duele la cabeza, mi vista se está poniendo borrosa, me siento débil, no siento nada ni el golpe del impacto de la caída que me acabo de suceder.

Escucho ruido, logro abrir poco los ojos pero sigo viendo borroso, pero de inmediato logro sentir un dolor terrible en mi vientre, por fin logro percibir en donde estoy, es una sala grande y oscura hay personas vestidas de azul rodeándome llenos de sangre y con herramientas de operación logro divisar unas sombras a lo lejos creo que son mis hermanas y mis amigos, pero no alcanzo a distinguir a Butch. Los doctores empiezan a hablar demasiado rápido y asustados lo único que alcanzo a escuchar es que la anestesia se está acabando.

-DOCTOR, DOCTOR LA PERDEMOS - logre otra vez escuchar aunque ya me habían puesto otra vez anestesia-ABRAN PASO- escuche seguido de unas descargas eléctricas en mi pecho. Después aparecí en un campo floreado y a lo lejos alcance a percibir al profesor, esperen si al profesor, corrí y lo abrace fuertemente pero él, el no me abrazo solo me aparto de él, me dijo que tenía que regresar y que mis hermanas me necesitaban más que él y mas Butch que en estos momentos el estaba…No me pudo terminar de decir ya que todo empezó a desaparecer y quede inconsciente.

Al despertar volteo a todos lados pero esperen en mi cuarto del hospital está dividido por una cortina, trato de levantarme pero es inútil, la curiosidad me mata agarro todas la fuerza que me quedan, me logro levantar y caminar un poco tambaleante hacia el otro lado de la cortina donde encuentre otra cama pero quien esa dormido ahí, me dirijo hacia la cama para levantar poquito las sabanas para encontrarme con…

* * *

Bueno este es el segundo capitulo de Dinora, su fic ya esta completo, pero a partir de aqui comienza a se un poco (DEMASIADO) muy raro, tal como ella xD, ammm... supongo que el proximo capitulo lo subire dentro de algunos dias, para ver como le va a su fic. Gracias a kmy-litha16, Blossom012 y Kumiko Hoshi por dejarle reviews a Dino en su historia...


	3. ¡¿QUÉ NO PUEDEN VIVIR SIN MÍ!

**Capitulo 3: ¡¿QUÉ NO PUEDEN VIVIR SIN MÍ?**

Me dirijo hacia la cama para levantar poquito las sabanas para encontrarme con ¿Butch? Voy a despertarlo mejor para que me explique que le paso.

-**Butch…Butch…Butch…Butch…**-hay ya me harto**-¡ BUTCH!-**

**-¡HAAAAAAA YO NO LO HICE SOY INOSCENTE, BRICK Y BOOMER ME OBLIGARON HA HACERLO!-** ¿Qué y ahora que le pasa a este?- **A perdón Buttercup **

**-¿Qué te paso?, ¿Por qué estás ahí?, ¿Es que me quieres demasiado que no soportabas que me desmayara y te desmayaste ò.Ó?-**

**-No como crees solo me acosté en la camilla porque tenía sueño**- hay que estúpido, se nota que no sabe mentirme

**- Ya enserio, ¿Qué paso ¬¬?-**

**-Pues, es que…-**

**- Hola… perdedora jaja… hola Butchy-** hay ¿Y ahora a esta quien la invito? Es mejor que se largue

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Princesa?-** es mejor que la saque de aquí

**-Suéltame no me toques, le voy a decir a mi dady**- uyuy no te tengo miedo, me volteo hacia Butch hay porque tiene esa cara de pervertido a no cierto esa es su cara de siempre

**-¿Y en que estábamos, preciosa?-**

**-Así, me ibas a decir porque estás aquí, y no me digas así- **

**-Ok, pues…-**

**-Buenas tardes, ¿cómo despertaron?**- hay ¿Y ahora que ¬¬?

**-Muy bien doctor, pero ahora se puede ir- **

**-Pero…-**

**-Pero nada, así que adiós**-ahora si me tiene que decir- **Me decías Butch-**

-**Es que…-**

**-Hola nena-**

**-Hola Ace, pero, ¿Te puedes ir?-**

**-No, ¿Por?…**-

**-LARGATE, TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE VER ALGO QUE ES "MIO"**-uy creo que le exagero lanzando a Ace por la ventana

** -Qué bueno que lo sacas, porque ahora si me tienes que decir, y yo no soy tuya-**

**-Mph…te han dicho que la bata se te ve muy bien-**

**-No ¿Por?-**

**-Porque detrás la bata no se cierra- **

**- ¡¿QUÉÉÉ? ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO!-**

**-¿Qué? Yo solo digo la verdad-**

**-Hay, no me cambies de conversación ¬¬-**

**-No te la estoy cambiado-**

**-Que si-**

**-Que no-**

**-Que si-**

**-Que no-**

**-Que si-**

**-Que no-**

**-Que si-**

**-Que no-**

**-Hay ya pues…-**

**-Hola hermanita-**hay no puedo creerlo ¿Pues cuantas personas piensan venir a verme? ¿Qué no pueden vivir sin mi o qué?, esperen quienes están atrás de ellas, no manchen vino toda la escuela, ¬¬ hay ¿Qué voy a hacer?, me van a volver loca, a no cierto, ya me volvieron loca

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?-**

**-Así es como nos recibes, después de que no nos contaste lo de tu enfermedad**-hay que exagerada es Blossom

**-Déjala Blossom, que no ves que quiere estar a solas con Butch ^.^** -si no tuviera este tubo que me pasa sangre juro que la… o pero puedo agarrar el tubo y golpearla muajaja ò.ó

**-Ok, venimos mas al rato, bye**- oh por fin

-**Butchhhh ¿A dónde piensas que vas?-**

**-A tomar agua-**

**-¿Por la ventana?-**

**-No, es que quería ver si era seguro para ti**- nunca había conocido una persona tan pero tan estúpido, pero guapo, como Butch

-**Dímelo ya-**

**-¿Qué, baby?-** lo miro con cara asesina- **A bueno ya se dé que hablas**-

**-¿En serio?-**

**-No, ¿De qué hablas?- **

**-Ven, ven, ven, Butchy-**

**-¿Para qué?-**

**-Para esto**-lo golpeo en la cabeza con el tubo que me pasa sangre-

**-Ay, ay, ay si me dolió, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-**

**-Por estúpido, ahora dime ¿Por qué estás aquí?-**

**-Ah ya pues, pero ya no me golpees, bueno la razón por la que estoy aquí es…-**

**-Hermanito ya despertaste, espero que Buttercup te haya agradecido por haberle…-**

**-Lárguense de aquí, que no ven que… esperen ¿Qué me dio Butch que debería estar agradecida?-**

**-Si no te lo ha dicho Butch entonces nosotros no te lo podemos decir, nos vemos-**

**-¿Qué?, no se vayan, díganme- **

**-Adiós-** como se atreven a cerrarme la puerta en la cara, ay se aprovechan de mi nobleza

**-¿Y tú a dónde vas?-**

**-A tomar agua, ¿quieres venir?-**

**-Bueno- **ya se me olvido que le quería preguntar a Butch, bueno lo dejo para más al rato, caminamos por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una maquina de sodas que estaba frente a una gran ventana, me acerque a ella mientras el sacaba las sodas, por tanto alboroto no me di cuenta que ya había anochecido, estaba la luna demasiado grande y amarrilla el cielo lleno de estrellas era lo más hermoso que había visto, en eso Butch se me acerca y me abraza por atrás

**-¿Sabes? Desde esta mañana te he querido decir algo pero no sé cómo…**-¿Qué me va a decir?, ¿Me va a decir que me ama y no puede vivir sin mi o qué?**- pues…**-¡Que me diga que me ama, que me diga que me ama, que me diga que me ama**!-es que…-**

**-¡YO TAMBIEN TE AMO!-** shit ¿Qué acabo de hacer?

**-Ah bueno eso no era lo que te iba a decir...-**muaa muaa que tristeza, ¿Ahora qué hago: salgo corriendo como loca o le digo que era una broma?**- Pero eso te lo tenía planeado decir cuando nos dieran de alta…-**

-**UJU DIJISTE QUE ME AMAS, DIJISTE QUE ME AMAS, O YEAH, O YEAH…**-¿Qué? ¿Quién interrumpió mi baile de victoria?, uuh Butch me está besando, lástima que lo tenga que interrumpir-**Entonces… ¿Qué…me…ibas a decir?-**

-**Señorita Buttercup no debería estar afuera y mucho menos tu Butch, que te ha sido sacado un pulmón y puesto en Buttercup**-, _sácame del bolsillo bip, bip, bip, soy tu celular sácame del bolsillo, ayuda_, empezó a sonar mientras el doctor sacaba su celular- **Lo siento me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana**- Estoy a punto de gritarle a Butch que ¿Por qué lo hizo?, haber respira profundamente y cuenta, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5…

-¡**FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!-** que día del amor y la amistad pero llegue al hospital el 6 de enero y ya es 14 de febrero

**-¿Cómo que día de san Valentín?-**

**-Día del amor y la amistad ¿que no sabes cuál es el día de san Valentín?-**

**-¡CLAROO QUE SI SÉ…!-**otra vez respira hondo y cuenta 1, 2, 3, 4…-**Gracias Butch, nunca pensé tener el valor de decirte esto pero… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti si no me hubieras traído ese día al hospital**- hay que cursilísima soné pero ya que

**-Nee, solo te hubiera dado un derrame cerebral, seguido por una intoxicación y un infarto por la sobredosis, clarísimo que la muerte, pero fuera de eso no hubiera pasado nada- **

**-Eres un estúpido Butch-**

**-Gracias…**-1, 2, 3, 4, 5…- **¡OYEE!-**

-**Pero te amo**-hay que horror tanto tiempo con Blossom y Bubbles me ha hecho daño, creo que voy a alejarme por un tiempo de ellas no mejor no, no saben vivir sin mí, así que se van a volver más locas de lo que ya son, uju estaría genial ver eso, pero no, no soy demasiada malvada para hacerlas sufrir tanto por mí, no quiero decirles que ya sé que es difícil tenerme y luego perderme, uuu creo que haberme trasplantado una parte del cuerpo de Butch me hizo más vanidosa de lo que ya soy, uy pero hermosa ya era.

**-Buttercup, Buttercup, Buttercup, Buttercup- **me pregunto si mis hermanas serian capaz de comprarme y hacer lo que yo quisiera-**Buttercup, Buttercup**-con el pretexto de que me siento débil-**Ya me canse ¡BUTTERCUPPP!-**

**-¡AAAAA LLEVATE TODO MI DINERO PERO NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!-**tengo poderes, ¿Para qué digo esto?

**-Tranquila Buttercup soy yo-**

**-¿Quién es yo?-**

**-Pos yo ¬¬-**

**-¿Qué eres un pollo o qué?-**

**-¿Cómo voy a ser un pollo?-**

**-No sé todo puede suceder además tu lo dijiste, oye por cierto tengo hambre, ¿te puedo comer?-**

**-Claro que no lo dije y no soy un pollo, soy yo-**

**-¿Quién es yo? ¿Eres una de las conciencias malignas de floresilla329 o ella?- **(n/b: Nota de beta: ¿Por qué me pusiste? [Aclaración: Yo, el beta de esta loca, soy floresilla329, mas por obligación que por cualquier otra cosa xD] n/a: Corrección, solo puse a tus conciencias malignas, y no te obligue solo te amenacé con una pistola en la cabeza con ayuda de tus conciencias ^_^ n/b: Ni me lo recuerdes, eso fue un trauma para mí u.u)

**-¿Cómo voy a ser uno de ellos? Yo no estoy loca como ella-**

**-Eres mujer, y ¿Por qué tienes voz de hombre?**

**-¡NO SOY MUJER!-**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué dices: no estoy loca?-**

**-Hay olvídalo, ya pues soy…-**

-**No, no me digas**-

**-¿Qué tal si te voltearas? Así supieras quien soy**- a bueno, volteo lentamente

**-¡AAAAAA EL MONSTRUO DE MI CLOSET!...- **A no cierto es Butch-** Oye Butch no viste a un pollo con la que estaba hablando ahorita**-

**-Era yo ¬¬-**

**-¿Tú, pero tú no eres un pollo? ¿Y a qué hora llegaste?-**

**-He estado todo el rato contigo y obviamente no soy un pollo ¬¬-**

**-¿Neta? Creo que haberme trasplantado un parte de tu cuerpo me está haciendo daño-**

**-¿Qué significa eso ò.Ó?-**

-**Nada ¿Cómo crees que yo, una niña hermosa y santa, voy a estar diciendo que eres un estúpido, amorrrr?-**hay que hipócrita soy

**-A ok n_n… ¡OYE! ò.Ó –**

**- Sabes que te amo n_n-**

**-Yo también-**uy que rápido olvida las cosas, uuu alguien me está llamando al new celular que me compro Blossom

**-¿En serio?-**

**-Siiiiii-**

**-No me importa-**

**-Muaa muaa, que mala eres, yo que i love tanto-**

**-A perdón, Brick, tu hermano me está haciendo un drama y está diciendo no se qué, bye-**Termina la llamada**-Ahora si decías Butch-**

**-…ò.Ó-**uy que feo me mira, si las miradas mataran…**-Nada y… entonces ¿ya somos…novios?...-**

**-No, lo siento-**

**-Pero acabas de saltar de felicidad y me dijiste como cinco mil veces te amo -**

**-¿En serio? ¿Yo hice eso?-**

**-Seeeh-**

**-Pos no me acuerdo-**uy espero no ser tan mala, aunque me muero de ganas de decirle que sí, pero no voy a ser su novia hasta que se arrodille ante mí y me lo pida, muajaja-**Así que adiós, me voy a ver qué pasa- **veo de reojo a Butch que tiene la cabeza agachada

**-Pos chula… sin h…- **¡¿QUE? COMO SE ATRVE A DECIRME ASI

**-¡GRACIASSSS!-**

**-¡¿QUÉ PERSONA NORMAL DICE GRACIAS CUANDO LE DICEN ASI?-**

**-¡YO! ¡¿Y? -…ò.Ó -**

**-Nada, nomas decía-**

**-A bueno…tienes espejo…-**

**-Sí, ¿para?-**

**-Pues ahí te ves-**

**

* * *

Se los advertí, la historia de Dino se volvio un poco rara xD, la escribio tal como lo es, una niña de 13 años, xD, nah no se crean, como sea, espero que les haya gustado, el proximo capitulo, y ultimo, esta todavia mas raro -.-, pero que hacerle n_nU, bueno, ¡bye-bye!**


	4. ¡Ya dime que si!

**Capitulo 4: ¡Ya dime que si!

* * *

**

**-Ya han pasado 2 semanas y estamos en casa de nuevo, Butch me sigue rogando sin darse cuenta de que la única manera de que le diga que sí, es que se arrodille y…**

_**- Me dejas hablando solo como si no te importara,**_

_**Cuando te llamo a tu casa no contestas mis llamadas,**_

_**Y hasta dices que no soy tu tipo**_

_**Pero cuando estamos juntos tu corazón palpita a prisa y más cuando te hablo al oído…-**_wau, nunca me imagine esto, Butch me trajo serenata, hay que hermoso, qué bueno que a mi padre se le ocurrió mandar a ponerle a los cuartos de mis hermanas y mío balcón, mejor me asomo antes de que se dé por vencido_**-…Esa táctica de pretender que tú me ignoras y que yo debo buscarte a todas horas ya me está agotando toda mi paciencia,**_

_**Y es que te comportas como una chiquita y aunque me fascinas también me lastimas,**_

_**Sabes bien que tú me quieres aunque a veces lo niegues,**_

_**Te gusta hacerte la importante y también que te ruegue, no seas inmadura eso no me gusta,**_

_**Ven dame un beso colgada en mi cuello no sé si me entiendas pero yo te quiero…-**_que bien canta, no tendrá una bocina escondida por ahí-_**¡AHAIHAIIIIIIIIIII!-**_amm…creo que no…pero… ¿esta borracho?, esperen me acaba de decir acaso me está diciendo niñita consentida, vanidosa, orgullosa, inmadura(N/A: en otras palabras mejor dicho** floresilla329 **haha ^_^ n/b: ¡OYE! Ò_Ó), con un mensaje subliminal en la canción…no, no creo… ¿o si?

**-Oye Butch, ¿Tratas de decirme algo?-**

**-¿Eh? No te escucho mejor ven hasta acá- **Hay ¬¬, nomas quiere hacerme caminar pero ya que, un escalón, otro escalón, otro escalón, otro escalón…por fin, pensé que nunca llegaría al a puerta

**-¡AHHHH! Uuu perdón Butch, me asustaste…amm ¿Por qué estas de rodillas?-**esta de rodillas, esta de rodillas eaea, uouo, eaea (n/b: ok, creo que intentare describir un poco mas la historia de Dinora, asi que lo que esta en paréntesis es lo que hace –o eso supongo- la yo interior de Buttercup n_nU) (bailando la danza de victoria xD)

**-¡Muaa! ¡Porfis! ¡Ya dime que si!-**hay que ridículo (N/A: muaa es que está llorando, como las de mi escuela n/b: Incluyéndote a ti ¬¬)

**-No entiendo porque estas diciéndome lo mismísimo que escribí en mi diario…y pensándolo bien, hace mucho que no lo encuentro… ¿tu lo agarraste? ò.Ó-**

**-No ¿Cómo crees? ¿Cómo puedes pensar que un hermoso adolecente en potencia, guapo, inocente, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla…-**después de cincuenta mil adjetivos calificativos sobre él…-**…bla, bla como yo puede agarrar tu diario?- **hay que imbécil como se le ocurre traer mi diario en su mano a la vista de todos y todavía decirme que no**, **pero no importa se arrodillo ante mí, le voy a tomar una foto para restregárselo a la cara por haber dicho que nunca se arrodillaría ante una mujer…aunque pensándolo bien yo no soy cualquier mujer, soy única y aparte soy una powerpuff girls,_ clic_

**-Amm…no importa Butch, pero mira qué bonito saliste en esta foto-**

**-Arg, ¡DIME SI, SI O NO!-**

**-¿Qué te diga si o no a que?-**

**-A qué si ya quieres ser su novia**- y ellas que hacen aquí (n/b: Se refiere a Blossom y Bubbles ¬¬)

**-¿Y a ustedes quien las invito?-**

**-Estamos en nuestra casa, y aparte no nos dejan dormir con todo el escándalo que están haciendo-**

**-Ok, pero ¿se pueden ir ya?-**

**-Ok, ok, pero no nos golpees, bye**- uy que miedosas, salieron corriendo

**-Amm, amm, creo que…- **le quiero decir que si… pero…

**-Si no te decides… pues ahí te vez-**

**-Está bien, si-**

**-¿Qué dijiste? No te escuche-**

**-¡QUE SI QUIERO SER TU NOVIA!-**

**-A ok, eso me basta, pero no me grites, soy sensible cuando tú me tratas mal-**iba a protestar pero me está besando, me está besando, eaea, eaea(bailando su danza de victoria ¬¬)

**-Uyyyy hermanito, no sabía que tenías esos gustos-**

**-No manches Boomer, si Butch nos lo decía todos los días-**

**-¿Qué hacen aquí?- **

**-Lo mismo pregunto, Bubbles, Blossom –**

**-Viendo el espectáculo, Brick, umm… ¿quieres palomitas? Son de caramelo-**

**-¡ ¿QUÉ HACEN AQUÍ? ESTO NO ES APTO PARA NIÑOS MENORES DE EDAD- **hehe menores de edad xD, prácticamente son mayores que yo excepto por Bubbles, ¿Qué es lo que tienen en la mano?... **–Uuu, palomitas xP, ¿me dan?**

**-Nooo, te hacen daño-**

**-Pues chulos pues, al cabo que ni queríamos, ¿verdad Butch?…¡¿POR QUÉ DEJAN QUE BUTCH SI AGARRE PALOMITAS Y YO NO?-**

**-PORQUE EL NO SE QUEJO- **oh ya sé, voy a utilizar mi visión rayo laser para quemarle las palomitas ¡MUAJAJA! Ò.ó (riéndose como el señor Burns de los Simpson xD)

**-¡Hey ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-**HAHA ò.ó

**-¡NOMÁS! ¡HAY SE VEN, VOY A COMPRARME COMO UNAS 10 HAMBURQUESAS, 7 ORDENES DE TACOS, 9 PIZZAS, 5 SUPERCAPUCHINOS Y UNA SODA LIGHT PORQUE QUIERO CUIDAR MI FIGURA!-**

**-¡PERO NO NOS GRITES!...Y… ¿No nos vas a compartir?-**

**-¡NOO00!-**…uy llego la policía o.o, mejor me voy, no, mejor no porque van a pensar que yo fui la que…hay ¿Qué hice?... hay quien sabe, no me acuerdo

**-Disculpen, jóvenes, pero sus vecinos…-**

**-¡NO, YO NO FUI, NO ME ATRAPARAN, NO TIENEN PRUEBAS PARA COMPROBARLO, Y PORQUE ME HACE TANTAS PREGUNTAS, YA LES DIJE QUE YO NO FUI, MUA, MUA, POR FAVOR NO LE DIGA A MIS HERMANOS!-** Hay que idiota ¬¬

**-Butch estamos aquí-**

**-No se preocupe, señorito-**haha, le dijeron señorito xD (riéndose como Nelson de los Simpson xD)**- Solo vengo porque los vecinos…-**

**-¡YA LE DIJE QUE YO NO FUI!-**

**-Me deja terminar, ok, eso pensé, los vecinos dijeron que estaban haciendo demasiado escándalo unas personas, que estaban cantando una serenata demasiado desafinada y después empezaron a gritar como locos- **¡Que se esconda la banda! ¡Que se esconda la banda!- **Ustedes que están afuera, ¿No han visto algo parecido?-**

**-No…oficial…si...nos enteramos de algo…le avisamos…-**que tonto, ¿Cómo se le ocurre tartamudear a Boomer?

-**Ah ok…. gracias-**se sube a la patrulla y se va**, **no entiendo porque tengo la maña de pensar todo la que la gente hace

**-Y… ¿en que estábamos?-**

**-En que íbamos a hacer un pary, eaea, pary, pary- **

**-A ok pary, pary ea, ea, ¡Pongan la música!-

* * *

**

Bueno este es el final de gran fic de Dinora, en el que, por cierto, me lleve casi toda la tarde en corregir, porque tenía que ponerme a pensar en: "¿A qué se refiere Dino con esto? O.o" en fin, espero que les haya gustado, ¡Gracias a Kumiko Hoshi por comentar en los otros tres capítulos de Dinora….

La canción (o parte de ella) que utiliza Dinora en su fic es Colgada a mi cuello, de la Arrolladora Banda el Limón xD, a ella le gusta esa música (yo… no me quejo, la escucho de vez en cuando). Amm… pary (_party)_ es un tecnicismo que utilizamos en México para referirnos a ¡Fiesta! xP, y como Dinora es algo extraña, utilizo la "pronunciación" del ingles, y ese fue su resultado. En fin, hasta aquí llega su extraño fic, dejen reviews! (los reviews llegan al correo de Dinora, no al mío, por si alguien pensaba que me llegaban a mi xD)


End file.
